I'm Gonna Smile
by Shaz1
Summary: Short little one shot drabble. The song used is not mine! Please RR!


I'm Gonna Smile

By Sharron Ibbitson

Rating: G

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the recognised characters.

Summary: Very different from my usual stories! Here's a short little ditty for you Norrington shippies out there!!!

I'm Gonna Smile

"And my place is next to Will" with those words James Norrington felt his heart shatter. 

"So this is where your heart truly lies?" he asked, his voice sounding weak to his own ears. When she nodded, his torment was complete. He sighed deeply to himself, she obviously really did love the blacksmith.

It wasn't until some time later when all of the excitement about Jack Sparrow's latest escape had died down that James allowed himself to really think about his lost love.

He had known Elizabeth since her infant years. Even then she was such a brave little thing, she showed no fear at the Navy Captain stood beside her, instead saying that he looked young when he smiled. 

_I still remember the night we met_

_You said you loved my smile_

She had always loved the sea, even though she didn't particularly care for those that lived by her rules, she had told him once that she loved him, and he felt his heart constrict at the memory. 

_But your love for me _

_Was like a summer breeze_

_Only lasted for a while_

So her adventures with the pirate and the blacksmith had shown her what she truly desired and how she felt about the men around her. He sighed and rubbed his hands over his face. He knew he could fight for her, could have challenged the smaller man to a duel over her, yet he couldn't bring himself to do it. 

_I could hold on a little tighter I know_

_When you love someone you gotta let em go_

Whilst a part of him, hated himself for just stepping aside and allowing the blacksmith to take her hand, another side of him argued that it was for the best. He had held himself together whilst in the company of his men ad the small group of friends, yet now he was alone he allowed his thoughts to drift.

_So I'm gonna smile_

_Cos I want to make you happy now_

_So that you can't see me cry_

_I'm going to let you go in style_

It had almost killed him to just stand in the distance as the blacksmith had kissed his love, yet stood there he had. It had taken all of his resolve to not charge ahead and demand that she chose him instead.

_Even if it kills me_

_I'm gonna smile. _

Part of him wondered exactly what was wrong with him, that she should choose a blacksmith over him? It was so obviously that her feelings for him didn't even scrape the surface of those that she felt for Will.

_Kiss me once for the good times baby_

_Twice me twice for goodbye_

_You can't help how you don't feel_

_And it doesn't matter why_

He was relieved that the relationship hadn't progressed any further than it had, after all it would have been costly should she have left him at the altar, at least this way he had kept some semblance of his pride. 

_Give me a chance to bow gracefully_

_Cos that's how I want you to remember me_

_I'm gonna smile_

_Cos I wanna make you happy now_

Yes and she had done it at a time when people had far more to remember about that day than her taking up the hand of a blacksmith in favour of his. He chuckled at the thought, who would have ever thought that he would have something to thank Jack Sparrow for? The man had actually managed to take the attention away from the commodore being jilted in spectacular fashion. 

_So you can't see me cry_

_I'm going to let you go in style_

_Cos__ even if it kills me_

_I'm gonna smile._

Okay it hurt, it hurt that she didn't love him as he loved her, yet he knew he could go out in the streets with his head held high. He would save his tears for the privacy of his own home.

_I'm gonna smile_

_So you can't find the courage now_

_So you won't see me hurting_

_I'm going to let you go in style_

_Even if it kills me_

_I'm gonna smile. _

The End

Told you it was short, and quite different for me! Right I'm off back to Friend in Need, there's some Jack centric writing to be done!!!


End file.
